Game Over
by aifos98
Summary: Lo principal en los juegos es ganar. Draco comienza un juego "peligroso" con Harry sin embargo el final no es lo que se esperaba. Harry x Draco, No magia. Este es mi primer fanfic de la pareja espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia es mía exceptuando los personajes, estos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Es mi primer Fic de esta pareja espero les guste ^^

Game Over

Capítulo1

La copa colocada elegante y sensual sobre tus labios, tus ojos fijos en esa mirada verde que te esquiva pero no deja de mirarte de reojo, sonrojado.

Sonríes y el finge toser escondiendo un jadeo. Ríes. Su mundo se mueve.

Piensas ir hacia ahí pero una chica, vestida de forma que no deja nada a la imaginación, llega distrayendo al chico quien se levanta a abrazarla, ella le besa de una manera sugerente.

Puta, piensas.

-tsk -tomas un trago de tu bebida pensando en ignorar las ideas que tenías en mente.

Sin embargo sientes su mirada y sonríes, pasas tu lengua provocativamente por el contorno de la copa sin mirarlo. El chico se levanta y avanza hacia ti entre las mesas. Piensas que has ganado pero él se desvía hacia la derecha al final, donde están los baños, sin siquiera mirarte.

No te desanimas, tomas todo el vino y con movimientos gráciles y sensuales, que llaman la atención de más de una y uno. Avanzas al baño, lo encuentras lavándose el rostro y sonríes burlón. Te colocas a su espalda notando su bien formado trasero y sonríes con lasciva mojando tus labios, él se levanta y se sorprende al verte girando rápidamente; no pierdes tiempo e interceptas sus labios besándolo con hambre. Él tarda en reaccionar pero lo hace, pasas tus manos por su cuello jalando levemente de su pelo, acercando más sus rostros.

Sientes sus manos en tu espalda acercándote y jadeas al sentirlas bajar hasta su trasero apretándolo; te pegas a él completamente rosando sus caderas notando el bulto en sus pantalones, sonríes ganador y te separas del beso tus manos bajando por su pecho lentamente mientras tu boca va a su oído y susurras algo que lo hace sonrojar. Te separas por completo, pasando una mano por tu desordenado cabello, das media vuelta y sales con la misma calma y una radiante sonrisa, dejas el dinero en la barra y sales del bar recordando tus palabras.

-comienza el juego-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sales del baño después de lograr "calmarte" aun en shock de lo que pasó. Al salir ves a Ginny y te acercas.

-perdón por la demora- ella te mira fijo por un momento y después sonríe.

-No importa- se acerca a besarte pero el sabor de ese beso te parece agrio y te separas.

-¿ya pediste?-dices tomando el menú, viendo sin observar lo que hay.

Aun así, no puedes dejar de comparar el beso de "él" y el de tu flamante novia. Antes considerabas que ella era la mejor, ahora lo dudas. Recuerdas el beso y un escalofrió recorre tu espalda, piensas en esa lengua que se unía perfecto a la tuya, en sus manos bajando por tu pecho terminando en el bulto de tus pantalones acompañado por esa voz lasciva en tu oído susurrando.

Una descarga baja por tu columna llena de placer y te recuerdas por que tardaste. Tratas de dejar esos pensamientos de lado y te concentras en la que dice tu novía pidiendo que esa cita acabe pronto.

:/:/:/:/:/:

Al día siguiente vas a ese café bar de nuevo pero "él" no está ahí, suspiras y te sientas al fondo a esperar pero no llega ese día y regresas a casa triste.

Continuas yendo los siguientes días pero nada. Te recriminas por ir, tú tienes novia te repites pero esa voz regresa y te olvidas de todo encerrándote de nuevo en tu baño, solo tú y tu mano deseando que fueran las de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Entras vencido al café como todas las tardes del último mes y te sientas en el rincón que ya es tuyo, suspiras y tomando valor miras hacia la barra.

Te sorprendes.

Él está ahí y te sonríe divertido, tú te sonrojas y te golpeas mentalmente por no haber prestado atención desde el principio. Vuelves a dirigir tu mirada pero el ya no está en la barra, suspiras y agachas tu rostro con pesar.

-Eres una persona muy distraída, ¿sabes?-

Levantas tu rostro de golpe al escuchar esa voz y él sonríe de nuevo. Te quedas estático viéndolo sin saber cómo rayos llegó ahí.

-También, parece, eres mudo- dice divertido y frunces el ceño.

-¿qué…qué haces aquí? –susurras odiándote por sonar nervioso.

Él ríe. Tu respiración para.

-¿No es obvio? –le miras sin entender y él suspira- estoy aquí para el siguiente paso en el juego.

Tragas grueso sintiendo una descarga bajar a tu entrepierna.

-¿juego? –tratas de aparentar pero el solo sonríe de lado y sus ojos te traspasan, te desnudan. Esos ojos, que ahora te das cuenta de que son grises, te miran ardiendo.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste –dice con la misma voz que la vez pasada en el baño- eso no es educado…_Harry._

Otra descarga. Tu nombre suena muy bien en su boca y algo dentro de ti te dice, mas bien exige, que hagas que lo repita, que lo grite.

Callas ese pensamiento y te concentras.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntas, tu voz ronca hace que su mirada se intensifique.

-Tengo contactos –dice simple, vas a agregar algo pero una caricia de su pierna con la tuya te sorprende.

Él se recarga en el asiento viéndote fijo cruzado de brazos, aparentando normalidad, una normalidad que sabes que no está y antes de que reacciones una nueva caricia viene pero ahora directa en tu entrepierna, jadeas. Le ves con algo de temor por las demás personas, sin embargo todo se te olvida al escuchar tu nombre salir de nuevo de sus labios y una nueva caricia aparece

Te muerdes el labio para no soltar ningún gemido, pero eso no le gusta y lo notas con el nuevo movimiento que te hace gemir y a él sonreír satisfecho.

Los movimientos siguen, tus jadeos también al igual que los leves susurros con tu nombre. Te tortura.

Estas cerca, él lo sabe y para. Le miras con reproche y él se levanta avanzando hacia ti, se coloca a tu espalda y sus manos se colocan en tus hombros, su boca en tu oído, baja las manos de nuevo por tu pecho y al llegar a tu entrepierna para de nuevo.

-Draco –susurra, mordiendo levemente tu lóbulo y aprieta tu miembro sobre la ropa.

Entiendes y obediente repites ese nombre, corriéndote al instante.

Él besa tu mejilla y se va igual que la otra vez pero ahora algo cambia más que ante.

Las semanas se hacen insoportables, tu necesidad crece. Tratas de desquitarte en las citas con Ginny pero en cada encuentro su nombre aparece y te ves obligado a alejarte de ella pues sabes que al terminar "Draco" será lo único que salga de tus labios, y no quieres que lo escuche. Y apenas son solo las 2 primeras semanas. Ella parece notarlo y tú solo dices una excusa sin sentido saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que puedes.

Te sientes culpable porque ella pensará que es su culpa, que no te satisface…

Y es cierto, tu quieres otro cuerpo, lo deseas con desesperación.

-Draco-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Te alistas, tienes una cita de trabajo. Estás nervioso sobre todo porque estas a una semana de que se cumpla un mes para volver a verlo.

Sientes tu cuerpo nervioso, inquieto. Caliente, con el solo pensamiento de qué será esta vez. Por otro lado te sientes culpable y te repites "solo será esta vez, la última"

Sabes que mientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegas a la entrevista, en la empresa más grande de la ciudad. Subes en el elevador y por fin te concentras en los nervios por el trabajo, ya que tu presentación será frente al jefe.

El elevador para.

Tu pulso se acelera y avanzas. La secretaria te guía en cuanto dices tu nombre y entras en la enorme habitación; frente a ti una gran mesa rectangular, cuatro lugares a cada lado ya ocupados, tu lugar en una de las cabeceras y frente a ti, sentado elegante e imponente como solo él puede ser:

"Draco"

Sorprendido te quedas estático hasta que la secretaria te da un empujón discreto y avanzas. Esté él ahí o no es una gran oportunidad y no la desperdiciaras.

-Bien, Señor Potter, díganos ¿porque le interesa trabajar en la empresa Malfoy? –dice y aunque los demás no parecen notarlo tu claramente notas SU voz, esa que te tortura día y noche.

Él sonríe burlón y te enfureces. Él se está burlando de ti….sin embargo no lo dejas y sonríes tranquilo comenzando a contestar cada pregunta. Al final te sientes genial al ver en su rostro que te toma en serio, por lo menos en el trabajo…

¿Solo aquí?

Esa pregunta te da como un cubetazo de agua fría pero lo descartas, recuerdas, desde el inicio siempre fue un juego.

Sales de esa oficina con un claro "nos vemos mañana" y un mal sazón de boca por el pensamiento que tuviste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasa una semana, ese día toca verlo en el café y esperas que esta vez él te haga caso pues no te ha devuelto la palabra más que para trabajo y aun así cada día que te cita en su oficina te tortura con esa voz y con esos ojos pero sin hacer nada, pues siempre esta alguien más cerca y debes controlarte.

Por un lado agradeces que separe el trabajo del juego pero por el otro…desearías que cada día fuera como en el café.

Ese día vas a su encuentro pero no llega, piensas que todo ha acabado por trabajar para él y te odias por haber aceptado el trabajo. Aun así te recuerdas que es mejor así, pues Ginny no tardara en regresar de su viaje y pueden empezar de nuevo sin _él_. Cada semana después de ese día te ayuda a acostumbrarte a su trato casi volviéndote indiferente a su voz.

Si él lo nota o no, no dice nada y te alegras aunque algo te hace desear que no fuera así.

Vas como siempre a su oficina y entras al recibir permiso, comienzan el tema, esa vez están solos pero no le tomas importancia, tampoco a su ceño fruncido o a su mirada fija en ti.

Eres inmune, te enorgulleces. Por fin lo olvidaste.

Él ve unos documentos en la pantalla y te acercas a su lado cuando hace una nota, él se levanta y deja que te sientes para que lo cheques y corrijas…

Eso piensas.

Al momento de sentarte él gira la silla hacia sí mismo y se sienta en tu regazo besándote con hambre. Correspondes y esos sentimientos que creías olvidados regresan recordándote que jamás se fueron y jamás se irán.

Tienes dueño y lo aceptas feliz.

Él desabrocha tu camisa mientras el beso sigue, bajas tus manos a su trasero volviendo a recordar y guardar lo bien que se siente en tus manos. Draco baja sus besos lento por tu cuello bajando más y más por tu pecho, le miras expectante, ansioso, deseoso.

Se arrodilla frente a ti y sin despegar la mirada de la tuya abre tu pantalón bajando lo suficiente y colando una mano acariciando tu miembro por encima de la tela. Jadeas. Sonríe, y lo saca colocando sus manos alrededor acariciándolo suave bajando lentamente su rostro abriendo su boca, haciendo que veas cada uno de los movimientos.

Introduce la punta en su boca y pasa su lengua por ella. Se detiene y coloca finos besos alrededor, torturándote.

Tratas de llevar tus manos a su cabeza pero él se aleja, toma tu corbata y ata tus manos a tu espalda mientras te besa. Una vez atado regresa y engulle tu miembro. Jadeas ronco ante eso, su lengua pasa por todo tu miembro mientras sus manos juegan con tus testículos.

Para. Sigue. Para. Sigue.

Para. Se aleja, sientes impotencia al no poder retenerlo y él se recarga en el escritorio viéndote molesto. No entiendes.

-¿Draco? –

-Dime, Potter –empieza y duele que no diga tu nombre, te hiere – ¿te olvidaste de nuestro juego?

-no, por…-

-¿decidiste rendirte?-

-…-dudas y él se acerca, toma tu mentón y te ve con fuerza.

-Detesto que se rindan a mitad del juego- dijo con su rostro en furia cambiando después a uno "inocente"- Dime, _Harry _–gimes, su mano acariciando tu miembro, viéndolo como si acariciara a un gatito; regresó su mirada a la tuya, sus ojos llenos de lujuria - ¿quieres dejar de jugar?

-NO-

No vacilas y él sonríe satisfecho.

-Entonces te enseñaré la recta final del juego-

No tienes tiempo a decir algo cuando él vuelve a su lugar, hincado entre tus piernas y te desconectas al sentir la deliciosa boca volver a rodear tu miembro.

Jadeas, los minutos pasan, te sientes a punto de terminar y tratas de separar no queriendo mancharlo pero él te detiene y un estímulo más te hace ver las estrellas. Él se levanta y besa tus labios antes de salir de la oficina diciendo:

-Arregla esos datos, Potter-

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad…o casi, a menos que la normalidad sea estar atado a una silla, medio desnudo y con la poca de ropa desarreglada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los siguientes días pasan con normalidad, Draco ha tenido que ir a ver y recibir a varios inversionistas y por la cara alegre que tienen esos tipos al final de la junta sabes que no eres el único juego en proceso.

La furia te rige, los celos te carcomen. Él es tuyo… Te dices, y recuerdas que no lo es, solo es un juego.

Suspiras y te calmas, entras en la oficina, solo Draco, la secretaria y tú.

-¿por qué tantos inversionistas? Es estresante –comentas a Astoria en un susurro pero Draco es quien responde.

-Es normal en estas fechas –dice tranquilo y sonríe al leer algo- Astoria has una cita con el señor Zabini mañana, hay un tema que discutir respecto al contrato.

-Maldita normalidad- susurras para ti y dejas los papeles con Astoria, saliendo de ahí.

Ten encierras en tu oficina y no atiendes a Draco en todo el día, aun siendo ese día el "encuentro" para seguir el juego. No le das importancia y te vas temprano avisando a Astoria que irás a festejar el aniversario de tu relación con Ginny.

-Claro, Harry, yo le aviso a Draco, diviértete-

-Gracias-

Sales y esperas paciente un taxi mientras llamas a Ginny quien ya casi llega al restaurante. De reojo ves a Draco entrar a la empresa con un tipo pegado a él. Sientes la sangre hervir y tratas de calmarte concentrándote en la cajita que descansa en tu bolsillo dentro del saco y suspiras. Es lo mejor.

-Yo amo a Ginny-

Aprietas como un poseso el botón de planta alta y esperas impaciente. Al llegar Astoria te ve con extrañeza pero se calla, Draco y ese tipo van apenas entrando a la oficina, aceleras tus zancadas y tomas al tipo del cuello del traje jalándolo hacia el elevador le das un puñetazo aventándolo dentro y aprietas el botón de planta baja.

-Él es MÍO- dices serio antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Te giras hacia Draco quien reclama pero no le haces caso tomándolo de la mano lo jalas dentro de la oficina no sin antes decir a Astoria.

-Cero interrupciones –ella asiente y sonríe levemente.

-por fin –susurra pero ya no la escuchas.

Entran y cierras, Draco se separa de ti y toma su celular para llamar al tipo, se lo quitas y lo avientas lejos, él te mira molesto y antes de que hables va a su escritorio para llamarlo desde ahí pero lo detienes y lo besas sin importarte que trate de alejarte. Lo aprietas contra tu cuerpo y el gime cuando logras entrar a su boca. Él comienza a corresponder y suspiras satisfecho pero él se tensa, tú le miras sin entender, su mano justo en tu corazón saca la cajita de tu saco y te mira con molestia.

-Lárgate Potter, ve a pedírselo a ella –trata de alejarse pero lo detienes del rostro y lo obligas a verte. Él te mira con sorpresa, tu mirada llena de furia, celos, deseo y algo más le dejan callado.

-NO, ahora tú serás quien se calle, este maldito juego me tiene harto-

-Déjalo-

-¿Y darte la oportunidad de irte con esos malditos? Jamás. Me educaste para obsesionarme contigo ¿no? De eso se trataba este maldito juego, pues ahora te jodes, tú eres mío. Tu iniciaste el juego y tendrás que hacerte responsable de lo que creaste. No te dejaréir, Draco; me enseñaste a no compartir y eso haré. No te pienso dejar, esto ya no es un juego-

-¿y qué pasa con ella?- dice con algo de duda, tu sonríes con cariño sabiendo que has ganado, tomas la cajita de sus manos y la lanzas lejos sin importarte. Lo besas y continúa la noche.

Ahora él también corresponde. Tomas su boca, muerdes sus labios y besas su mejilla yendo hacia su oído. Escuchas como jadea con tus caricias. Tus manos viajan por todo su pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones acariciándolos. Ahora eres tú el que lo enloquece susurrando a su oído.

Él jadea tu nombre, gime. Tus manos han dejado su pecho y bajan a su pantalón desabrochándolo y quitándolo por completo al igual que la ropa interior, tomas su erección masajeándola lento, grabando todo en tu mano.

Te separas de su cuello ya marcado por tus labios y lo miras. Relames tus labios, la imagen es magnífica: Draco está jadeando, sonrojado, sus manos aferradas a tus hombros, su boca semi abierta. Abre sus ojos y vez dos mares plateados llenos e lujuria y ese algo que él vio en ti, eso te llena de paz, el saber que no es unilateral.

Vuelves a atacar su boca y él reacciona, comienza a quitarte tu ropa tardando pues tu mano ha encontrado el camino a su entrada y comienzas a prepararle.

Jadea. Gime. Se aferra a ti.

-Harry –tu nombre se repite sin fin en sus labios, su voz inunda tus sentidos. Sientes dolor en tu parte baja pero eso cambia.

Él desabrocha tus pantalones y se recuesta levemente en el escritorio, viéndote fijo separa sus piernas dándote acceso.

-Tómame Harry-

Obedeces.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Te colocas y lo besas, él pasa sus manos por tu cuello acercándote y sus piernas hacen lo mismo mientras tú te vas adentrando lentamente sin lastimarlo. Una vez dentro suspiras juntando tu frente con la suya.

Es tuyo.

Esperas a que se acostumbre, no quieres dañarlo, y comienzas a embestir, él gime en tu oído y grita tu nombre en el momento en el que encuentras ese punto especial. Concentras ahí las embestidas y él grita, gime, enloquece. Tu mano va hacia su erección estimulándola mientras tú devoras su boca y tus embestidas se aceleran. Están cerca, lo sabes. Sientes sus paredes apretarte en el momento justo en el que él se viene, das unas últimas embestidas y te descargas dentro, marcándolo.

Respiran entrecortados, le miras a los ojos, no hacen falta palabras. Se besan lento, disfrutando de aquel roce. Se separan por falta de aire y él sonríe abrazándose a ti; sientes una mano en tu bolsillo, saca tu teléfono y envía algo que no logras ver.

-¿qué haces? –preguntas y el ríe haciendo que tu corazón lata deprisa, y besa castamente tus labios.

-Nada- sonríes y no dices nada más.

Vuelven a besarse y repiten varias veces en esa noche…y en muchas más.

Fin

Extra:

-Maldito seas Malfoy-

Dice una chica pelirroja con furia mientras deja su celular sobre la mesa de aquel elegante restaurante y se levante tomando su abrigo y yéndose.

Mientras tanto el celular aun prendido muestra un único mensaje.

GAME OVER

Hola! Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta pequeña y loca historia mía :) no había pensado subirla pero pues…aquí estamos ^^

Espero les haya gustado

Nos vemos! :D


End file.
